Bonequinha machucada
by Isabela Malfoy
Summary: "você sempre vai embora, e diz que não vou voltar,você sempre volta dizendo que veio me buscar.E nnunca me leva com você"
1. Arranque o meu orgulho

Bonequinha machcada.

As três da manhã andava uma pequena e bela garota pela escola de bruxos, seu nome , Hemione , seus cachos castanhos quase ruivos balançavam ao vento que soprava naquela noite seus olhos miravam o corredor escuro que a rodeava.

Ela procurava pelo que não podia ter,o que não deveria , hemione sabia que o herdeiro do trono da escuridão não podia amar,ninguém além de si próprio ,muito menos uma sangue ruim como ela.

Procurava pelos olhos cinzas e tristes na escuridão do que parecia ser mais um palácio mal assombrado a uma escola naquele escuro sombrio,mas não ligava desde que seu ultimo adeus acontecesse, nada nem ninguém iria impedir ela de dizer seu adeus.

Garota frágil Hemione por dentro como uma xícara quebradiça , seu coração era de porcelana,ele a fizera sofrer e sabia disso, mas ele a amava como ela o amava,mas por que o destino fizera isso com eles?para que separá-los ? só uma maldição rondava a família Malfoy , a que nunca nenhum amor verdadeiro duraria.

Hermione avistou ,sim, ele encostado na parede, ele se virou para a pequena garota que o olhos brilhavam ,não porque estava feliz e sim porque chorava.e suas lagrimas manchavam suas bochechas de seu belo rosto.

Draco andou até ela e a envolveu nos braços, como se ela fosse uma pequenina menina que perdeu uma bonequinha,mas Hermione perderá muito mais,ele a beijou,o ultimo beijo ambos torciam para que nunca acabasse,sendo assim ele sussurrou um adeus sumindo na escuridão, Hermione caíra de joelhos e apagará.

I´m cloudy in your Sky

I destroy your life , I hurt you

Don't trush me

Don't trush me

Don't trush me

i´m like a wolf in the dark

so, dont trush me.  
because, it´s just the end.

Acordou com uma fina luz vindo da janela,sentiu seu travesseiro em um pulo se levantou, colocando a primeira roupa que viu torcia para que fosse um pesadelo , até que a coruja lhe trouxe uma mensagem de draco escrito: "eu sempre volto para buscar o que pertence a mim, Draco."  
CONTINUA!!!


	2. Enterro do amor

-HERMIONEEEE, abra já!!!!!!!  
gritava harry a garota, pela porta não obtendo resposta  
Harry ouvia os soluços da garotinha.  
ela sabia que tinha de ir atrás de malfoy,ela prescisava dele, mas antes deria que sair daquele quarto e fingir que tudo estava absolutamente bem. Hermione passou poucos momentos com ele ,descobriram o amor tarde demais para alterar o destino,ela sempre se lembrava do primeiro beijo deles e como ela ficou confusa.

FLASH BACK

-sem chance snape que vou entrar na roda gigante com essa sangue ruim.  
-idem.  
snape empurrou os para o mesmo vagão ,fazendo com que os dois ficassem que nem crianças emburradas,mas acabaram gostando de estar lá juntos, eles riam e se divertiam, os cachos de hermione estavam voando e os olhos de draco brilhavam,era perfeito tudo dizia para que se beijassem. então draco , puxou hermione para si e a beijou.  
-draco...  
-shhhhhh...  
e ele a beijou de novo por um lonnngooo tempo.  
-eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- hermione sentiu alguém a cutucar,saiu em pulo do abraço de Malfoy , e viu que todos os observavam,pois a roda já havia parado ,vendo que todos esperavam uma reação da castanha ,hermione se dirigiu até ele e lhe deu um virando e indo até gina.

oi engraçado até ,porque depois ele a procurou e sussurou em seu ouvido:  
-você gostou.  
ela o oulhou indirente e sorriu, o sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que draco já viu, e que guarda até hj em seu pensamento.  
FIM DO FLASH BACK.

Hermione voltou a realidade  
-já vou harry, vou tomar um banho e te encontro no café da manha-disse com uma voz rouca.  
-está bem.-harry respondeu virando as costas e seguindo seu caminho  
A bonequinha tirou todas suas roupas e foi para a banheira,era um dia chuvoso que a fazia lembrar que em dias assim ela jogava dominó com Draco, era meio retardado mais se divertiam

FLASH BACK  
-Ganhei!!de novo!!-gritava Malfoy como uma criança irritante ,enquanto pulava que nem um doido no sofá -vem,pula aqui é muito bom!!  
-você é louco  
ela disse com uma cara estranha para as ações do loiro,ele apenas parou de pular a encarou por alguns segundos e continou pulando e puxando Hermione os cair no sofá,hermione caiu embaixo de draco, que ria sem parar com ela,como crianças inocentes e felizes.  
Hermione sentiu os labios de Malfoy nos seus e deixou que ele a tomasse nos braços.  
FIM DE FLASH BACK

A pequena boneca de coração costurado caminhava até o local onde o café da manhã estava sendo servido,ela sentiu um vazio no peito olhando a mesa de Soserina e não vendo seu loiro a olhavam e cochichavam tetanva ignorar mas era impossivel...

Hermione avistou no final da mesa de grifinoria ,Harry ron e gina que a encarava preucupada.  
-Hermione...-começou gina mas foi cortada pela voz de dumbledore `(N/A: é assim que escreve?)  
-Bom dias alunos como todos já sabem nosso ex-aluno Draco Malfoy de Soserina,renunciou a vaga no colégio e foi embora,talvez tbm tenha renunciado a "luz".então iremos fazer um interro simbolico as tres.  
-como?-vc não esta raciocinando bem seu velho!!?  
-Hermione minha querida, sentimos por vc, não queremos que ele volte como um comensal,foi a escolha dele.

Lagrimas quentes desciam pela suas bochechas e ela gritava e soluçava:  
-vc não entende ,não foi escolha dele.  
-todos temos escolhas.  
-cala a boca-dizia a castanha brava e sentindo um aperto terrivel no peito, era horrivel sentir _aquilo._a pequena caiu de joelhos na frente de todos e desabou a chorar ninguem entendia o que ela sentia.

**Não há nada pior que o abandono**


	3. Clã Malfoy

Hermione tinha se humilhado na frente de todos chorado,ja não aguentava olhar para a cara de mais ninguem naquele colégio,pensava no que dubledore dizia (N/A: é assim que escreve?). Já considerava a escola toda estupida e extremamente irritante.  
"querida nota mental:**EU ODEIO ESSA ESCOLA QUEM SÓ TEM PFFP ( PFFP: POBRE,FAVELADO,FOFOQUEIRO,PARAIBA)**(N/A: NÃO SE OFENDAM PESSOAS QUE NASCERAM NA PARAIBA.NÃO É ESSE TIPO DE PARAIBA.)**E ESSE BANDO DE CASAL APAIXONADO PELO COLÉGIO PARECE QUE É TUDO PARA ME IRRITAR, HA-HA BEM CAPAZ DE TEREM PAGO ELES PARA**_**EU**___**ME SENTTIR MAL!"****  
**Quando se deu conta da realida de já nem sabia onde estava , nunxca havia estado naquela parte de totalmente fazia não havia ninguem e uma melodia tocava,Hermione não sabia da onde vinha mas parecia bonita.

**Olhos fechados****  
****Pra te encontrar****  
****Não estou ao seu lado****  
****Mas posso sonhar****  
**  
- você ouve?-olhou rápido para tras lá estava um garoto bonito mto fofinho,mas nunca tinha visto ele na cabelo eram um marrom mto claro quase loiro, seus olhos eram tão azuis e profundos.- bom, achei que estava ficando maluca.- disse hermione tentando rir , e limpando suas lagrimas.  
- não,não está, só quem tem uma grande magoa no coração pode ouvir.  
-então você...  
-sim.  
ele se aproximou dela limpando suas lagrimas que escorriam dos olhos da boneca e iam até a segurou a mão da se afastou sabia que era errado,ela pertencia a Draco _Malfoy._ só a ele,mas ela não era uma cachorrinha sabia oque fazia e as consequesias de seus atos.

**Aonde quer que eu vá****  
****Levo você no olhar****  
****Aonde quer que eu vá****  
****Aonde quer que eu vá******

**Não sei bem certo****  
****Se é só ilusão****  
****Se é você já perto****  
****Se é intuição******

ela tentava delicadamente soltar sua mão da dele,ela estava confusa, mto confuso,mas por ele?era só um garoto que conheçeu a dois minutos,mas ele era tão doce e a entendia certo?  
ele aproximou seu rosto do dela como se fosse beija-lá."Nota mental: **A MEU DEUS OQ ESSE MENINO TA FAZENDO?ANALISANDO CADA DETALHE DE MEU ROSTO É?"****  
**Hermione sentiu seu rosto corar,seu rosto queimar.e ele chegava cada-vez mais iria mesmo beija-lá?"**QUERIDAS ,NOTAS MENTAIS:GAROTO ESTUPIDO SABE QUE É LINDOOO E PROVOCA, MEU DEUS ME SEGURA AQUI , EU VOU MATAR ESSE MENINO .PS: LEMBRAR DE MATAR MALFOY POR DEIXAR EUZINHA AQUI RODEADA DE GAROTOS MARAVILHOSOS. HERMIONE REPITA PARA SI MESMA,EU AMO MALFOYY SÓO O MALFOY!"**

_**Longe daqui**__**  
**__**Longe de tudo**__**  
**__**Meus sonhos vão te buscar**__**  
**__**Volta pra mim**__**  
**__**Vem pro meu mundo**__**  
**__**Eu sempre vou te esperar**__**  
**_- olá ,Hermione ,vejo que já conheceu meu primo-Hemione entrou em um pânico interno ,era a voz de seu Draco e como primo?-Jules _Malfoy.__  
_uma gota de suor frio percorreu o rosto de Hermione,seu nariz estava vermelho por causa de seu choro, e suas bochechas marcadas de lagrimas. **"ESTUPIDA NOTA MENTAL: AAAAAAAAA,EU TO SURTADO AQUI , COMO SÓ TEM GAROTO LINDO NO "CLÃ" MALFOY ,ME MORRO."******

**_Longe daqui_**_**  
**_**_Longe de tudo_**_**  
**_**_Meus sonhos vão te buscar_**_**  
**_**_Volta pra mim_**_**  
**_**_Vem pro meu mundo_**_**  
**_**_Eu sempre vou te esperar_**_**  
**_  
-Olá priminho você voltou?_Herdeiro do trono.__  
_a cada palavra Hermione sentia mais seu corpo sessar , e a ironia encher seu viu a expressão vazia da pequena garota (DRACO MALFOY N/A: piada interna) viu que ela não se agüentava em pé e correu até ela a segurando no braç ameaçadoramente para Jules. e disse:  
- fique longe dela.  
e foi a ultima coisa que Hermione viu e ouviu,depois ela simplesmente apagou.


	4. Ela vai voltar

-Malfoy...-hermione olhava o loiro, que andava rigido pelos corredores ao lado dela,seu olhar era duro e sério.  
-Entendi Hermi...-foi cortado pela ninfa que cantava mais uma de suas canções.

**Minha mente nem sempre tão lucida fertil me deu a voz.******

-porr* essa ninfa idiota ,que canta mal ,vai ficar me interronpendo?-gritou alto malfoy bravo.-entendi Hermione ,você quer que eu finja que não vi nada?  
-como malfoy?você não viu nada ,porque não aconteceu nada.-disse isso correndo para o unico lugar que a acalmava quando estava brava , a biblioteca,seu coração estava rasgado,novamente seu orgulho ferido,porque?qual era o ploblema de malfoy?(draco malfoy N/A:piada interna)ela não havia feito nada.  
Draco via a pequena garota correr e deixa-lo para a seguinte melodia

**minha mente nem sempre tão lucida fez ela se afastar ,mas**_**ela vai voltar**_

"queridas,notas mentais: não que eu seja de escrever em algum lugar ou ter notas mentais ,mas esse meu primo já esta me i-r-r-i-t-a-n-d-o.,primeiro:ele tenta roubar minha antiga namorada,cujo eu namorei secretamente ,porque era até vergonhoso namora-lá ,sim era a luna_lovegood_.e agora Hermione,minha hermione,MINHA HERMIONE!ele ainda vira pra mim e diz a coisa mais GAY do mundo!"_desculpe,se tenho um gosto tão bom quanto o seu."_tudo bem a lovegood foi em um momento de disturbio,repito disturbia que eu a namorei,mas HERMIONE NÃO,ELA É MINHA EU VOU TE-LÁ PARA SEMPRE EU VOU ME CASAR ,REPITO CASAR COM ELA. "

--------

Hermione se sentou no chão e leu ,leu e mais leu. sem parar até que adormeceu em cima de muitos livros,as dez horas malfoy fazia a ronda da noite quando viu uma pequena garota dormindo em cima de livros,sim era a Hermione.

**Oh whoa..(Oh whoa..)****  
****Never find a love like this(x2)******

**Well we go back so far,****  
****swingin in your back yard,****  
****all the things that we used to do****  
****We were cool back in high school****  
****ooh I really liked you,****  
****must have been your attitude.****  
****(Oh..****  
****Nunca encontrei um amor como esse****  
****Oh..****  
****Nunca encontrei um amor como esse******

**Nós temos tanta história juntos****  
****Ficando no seu quintal****  
****Todas as coisas que costumávamos fazer****  
****Nós éramos legais no colegial****  
****ooh, eu realmente gostava de você****  
****Deve ter sido a sua atitude)****  
**

malfoy foi até ela e a pegou cuidadosamente nos braços ,ela se moveu despertando.  
-Malfoy?  
-durma ,você esta cansada ,durma ,eu te levo.  
ela se aninhou em seu peito,draco a levou sem dificuldade ao seu quarto a colocou em sua cama e se virou para voltar ,mas

**You're the only one that knows me,****  
****love it when you hold me,****  
****never find a love like this.****  
****Let me hear you say,****  
****now I'll never be lonely,****  
****look at what you've shown me,****  
****never find a love like this****  
****(Você é o único que me conhece****  
****Amo quando me abraça****  
****Nunca encontrei um amor como esse****  
****Deixe-me escutar você dizer****  
****Agora eu nunca ficarei sozinha****  
****Olhe o que você me mostrou****  
****Nunca encontrei um amor como esse)****  
**

foi parado pela voz de hermione.  
-onde estou?-disse se levantando com cara de bebada ,oque fazia malfoy lembrar de quando bebiam e ficavam até tres da manhã cantando musicas sem sentido-não vá Draco!  
-tenho coisas para resolver.  
-você vai me deixar novamente?me abandonar?  
lagrimas escoriam pelos olhos da castanha.  
-Hermione...-era só uma palavra mas sussurado por quem foi, ja deixou hermione melhor,ele a envolveu nos braços.  
______enquanto isso_______

na escuridão sombria da noite,com pequenos passos um garoto andava ,pelos corredores do colégio seus olhos azuis brilhavam a luz da lua.


	5. Amigos

Ei,Hermione-jules avistou a pequena garota que estava sentada no lago,ela se virou e novamente suas bochechas estavam manchadas de lagrimas - Você esta bem?

ela realmente não sabia oque responder,estava meio embaraçada,pela ação de seu loiro quando viu eles conversando(N/A: CONVERSANDO UMA VIRGULA NÃO É?) naquele corredor

-eu não sei.- ela estava sendo sincera ,estava tudo muito confuso, ela sabia que os dois Malfoy_s_ escondiam algo dela.e essa palavras _eu não sei_,eram gravíssimas para ela até porque era considerada a garota mais inteligente do colégio, mas ultimamente não prestava atenção nas aulas ,não fazia os deveres ,nada.  
todos estavam preocupados aquela não era Hermione.  
ele se sentou ao lado da castanha,que se afastou automaticamente.

-não...-foi o que ele apenas disse mas fez com que Hermione permanecesse imóvel olhando o lago.  
até que uma coisa parecida com uma foca,muito fofa se aproximou deles.  
-selkies -disseram ao mesmo tempo  
-acho que li sobre isso em alguma lugar - disse Hermione intrigada com o animal.  
-eu sei a lenda delas , são criaturas vistas de perto realmente maravilhosas.  
eles viram os três animais se desdobravam na água como se dançassem(N/A:quero um de estimação!*-*)foram se afastando com se fossem embora mas, antes eles se aproximaram de Hermione com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios e jogaram água nela.  
-Selkies são criaturas mágicas, que quando encostão na terra se transformam em humanos e depois podem voltar a sua forma natural entrando nas águas,mas quando um selkie se apaixona por um humano terá de escolher entre seus dois amores: as águas e o seu amor na terra.  
Ele a olhou com um sorriso fofo, mas A pequena se virou rapidamente corada.  
-Ele vai voltar.

-e-e-eu tenho que ir.-disse a pequena para o lindo garoto,que a olhava confuso,ela se virou e saiu não conseguia aguentar aquele clima pesado,só com malfoy conseguia agir naturalmente só com ele consiguia rir, só draco a fazia era fofo mas ela achava aquilo tudo tão..._forçado._

_enquanto isso_

eu certo Malfoy recebia uma carta que dizia:

_vejo cada passo que você dá,cuidado ,você não vai conseguir oque deseja  
_**D.M.**

_**gotta take a little time  
little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older**_

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

(_**e tenho que dar um tempo)  
Um pouco de tempo para pensar melhor nas coisas  
É melhor eu ler nas entrelinhas  
Caso eu precise quando estiver mais velha**_

Na minha vida houve mágoa e dor  
Não sei se consigo encarar isso de novo  
Não posso parar agora, já viajei até aqui  
Para mudar esta vida solitária)

Uma voz assustara a pequena garota que estava ao piano, uma voz que continuava sua canção,ela estava cantando seus sentimentos como sempre fazia ,quando estava triste,ela considerava melhor cantar do que chorar, ela sentia um vazio no peito , talvez hermione já estivesse acostumada com isso, se lembra que desde pequena ninguem que a castanha gostava ,correspondia ela...aconteceu com Potter e com muitos outros,uma voz continuava sua melodia,num impulso se virou para ver quem era, _Harry Potter_,seu melhor amigo estava ao seu lado cantando uma outra melodia,bonita ,mas muito triste,oque fazia lembrar sua história.  
**But, i have a flight.  
(mas eu tenho uma luta)**

**i going to come back  
( eu vou voltar)**

**so,wait for me  
(então, espere por mim)**

**Are you going to wait?**

**(você vai esperar?)**

**For the love**

**(pelo o amor)**

**-**ele cantaria isso se estivesse aqui-dizia harry a castanha ,que ao ouvir, saiu do piano e se jogou nos braços do moreno,que ficou surpreso mas logo a envolveu com os braços.

-Harry ...-disse hermione no pescoso do garoto- você promete que vai estar sempre ao meu lado?independente de minhas escolhas?não irá me abandonar?

-nunca irei abandonar a pessoa que mais amo neste mundo.

Hermione ficou calada,soluçando baixinho. e lá fora todos pararam para ouvi-lá ,os passarinhos não cantavam , as flores não desabroxavam,os selkies não dançavam,e todos ouviam uma melodia.

**"E hoje eu sou o que restou da dor."  
**_Continuaa_


	6. Eu ja nem ligo

Cap 6: Draco Dormiens nunquam titiliandus.

-então você veio?- perguntou draco encostado em uma das árvores da floresta proibida,havia algo diferente na floresta naquela noite ,algo mais sombria,talvez fossem os oiuvos do lobo inquieto o o guinchos (N/A: é assim que escreve?não falem que sou burra, só não passei em portugues tá?)de um unicornio.

-você me chamou esqueceu?-Draco encarou o outro malfoy com um sorriso sarcastico-não enrole malfoy você sabe muito bem que é proibido alunos de hogwarts virem aqui.

O loiro riu ,mas bem foi um riso de raiva. e os uivos do lobo ficavam cada vez mais altos.

-faça-me o favor jules,você sabe muito bem que pode entrar e sair de hogwarts quando quiser._Dumbledore deixaria._

-Exato Dumbledore não _é Dumbledore_.Tenho que admitir foi uma jogada _interresante DELE_.

-seja como for Jules ,não vou meter nesses asuntos; só há uma coisa que quero saber: oque você quer com hermione?

-então sua mensagem que sua coruja me intregou hoje não era verdade estava só tentando me intimidar.

- não, não presciso intimidar ninguém ,apenas tenho uma vaga idea do que seja...  
-HaHaHA ,Draco,meu querido adoraria ficar mas há _alguém que _presico encontrar.

mas antes que ele pudesse se virar ,o loiro olhou nos seus olhos e lhe deu um soco,que fez o nariz de Jules sagrar e jorrar sague para todos os lados

-isso _,malfoy_ me bata, é bom para aliviar a sensação de perder Hemione.  
-ME DIGA!-malfoy já gritava e a sensação de dessepero ja havia enchido o seu corpo,ele estava ao maximo ,qualquer coisa que jules falasse agora tiraria ele do sério.  
-Draquinho,são só dividas do passado  
-CALA A BOCA ,VC A MATOU.  
-EU NÃO MATEI,ELA SE SUICIDOU,PORQUE NÃO AGUENTAVA A GENTE GRITANDO E BRIGANDO UM COM O OUTRO,EU A AMAVA VC DRACO SÓ BRINCAVA COM O0S SENTIMENTOS DELA.  
-eu não matei ê a trocou por outra isso a levou a se suicidar,a agora diz que sou eu só para ter um motivo de fazer isso com hermione , vc não irá matar hermione.  
-Malfoy ,Hermione é mais forte do que você pensa.  
-ENTÃO VC ADMITE?  
-EU NÃO DISSE ISSO DRACO.  
E assim jules se virou deixando a serpente para trás.  
_Enquanto isso_  
O velho andava desconfiado pelo colégio ,olhando os lados nevorso, Gina o olhava confusa : "talvez rony tenha razão , esse não parece ser dumbledore"  
-Dumbledore!


End file.
